1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cereal box packaging and more particularly pertains to a new reducible cereal box packaging for reducing the height of the cereal box as more and more cereal contained therein is consumed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cereal box packaging is known in the prior art. More specifically, cereal box packaging heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of Countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,755; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,544; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,808; U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,855; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,766; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,923; U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,220; U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,547; U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,297; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,205.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reducible cereal box packaging. The inventive device includes a box with a separation line extending therearound dividing the box into upper and lower portions. The box is separable along the separation line to permit separation of the upper and lower portions of the box and to define a lower opening in the upper portion of the box and a upper opening in the lower portion of the box. The upper edge of the lower portion is slidably insertable into the lower opening of the upper portion when the upper and lower portions are separated along the separation line.
In these respects, the reducible cereal box packaging according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the height of the cereal box as more and more cereal contained therein is consumed.